


Accidente (Wolversilver)

by Amerikita12



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Cuando eres joven tiendes a cometer accidentes, algunos minúsculos y sin mayor importancia, pero algunos otros mayores, que pueden cambiar el rumbo de tu vida.(O como Logan y Peter tienen muy mala/buena suerte).Los derechos le pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo uso la temática.QuickSilver-Wolverine Peter-Logan M-Preg





	1. Two Shot 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Peter tiene 21 en este Fic, es Post-Apocalipsis. El tiempo que paso entre "Días Del Futuro Pasado" Y "Apocalipsis" Fueron 4 años, no 10. ¡Gracias por leer!

-¿Te irás?- Cuestionó Charles, usando el semblante más tierno que tenía.

 

-Eres telépata, no necesitas que lo diga- Manifestó Erik con obviedad, regalando una sonrisa al menor.

 

-Sabes que no entraría en tu mente- Continuo, dejando un breve espacio para que el mayor dijera algo, pero el mutismo lo alentó a seguir- Tienes razones para quedarte, aunque no sabes cuáles son- Esa frase confundió un poco al mayor, que por momentos deseo la habilidad de su contraparte de leer mentes.

 

-Siempre sabes qué palabras usar para convencerme- Ambos sonrieron- Y me manipulas con esa carita triste- Charles formo un fingido puchero, ambos estaban complacidos, Erik no necesitaba palabras para expresar su decisión.

 

-Es bueno tener otro maestro- Comento el menor después de analizar la situación breves segundos.

 

[...]

 

Eran las tres de la mañana, ningún alumno de presumía despierto, aun cuando muchos apenas se acostumbraban a la reconstruida Mansión. Charles por otra parte estaba más que consciente, sabía que algo iba a pasar, hablaba más su instinto que sus poderes. Decidió levantarse, apoyo su cuerpo en las sábanas, y con la acción de rutina, posiciono su peso en la silla de ruedas que yacía aun lado de su cama.

 

Se acomodo unos segundos, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, usando la fuerza de sus brazos dio vuelta la silla de ruedas, cuando ésta miraba en la dirección correcta avanzó para salir de su habitación.

 

Después de varios minutos recorrido, salió de la Mansión llegando a los jardines y áreas al aire libre. A pesar de la brisa fría que corría, se permitió respirar el aire fresco que la noche le brindaba, llenando sin miedo sus pulmones, soltando el aire con un suspiro.

 

Miro en todas direcciones, sin buscar algo realmente, dedicando su tarea al simple deleite de su vista, la Mansión estaba recién construida, o más bien, reconstruida, eso le restaba el aire hogareño que siempre portaba. No importaba mucho, pero en momentos como estos Charles añoraba la sensación de seguridad que le brindaba.

 

Unos minutos después la extraña sensación en su cuerpo se había sosegado, la razón por la cual se encontraba afuera era irrelevante ahora, se permitió disfrutar el momento que su cuerpo necesitaba.

 

Su placidez duró unos pocos segundos, pues un extraño ruido proveniente de la maleza paralizo su ameno estado. Con más curiosidad que miedo, giro su rostro en dirección al ruido, pensó unos momentos en usar sus poderes, pero reclino meditando la posibilidad de que fuese una broma, se acerco a la maleza con cautela, su cuerpo no media una alarma, el extraño ruido no lo hacía ponerse en alerta. Sea lo que sea, dudaba que lo atacara.

 

Con sus brazos movió unas ramas, hasta que una sombra se dejo vislumbrar en la oscuridad. Charles insistió en mover los objetos que cubrían al autor del ruido, hasta que la ligera luz de las farolas le permitió observar en todo su esplendor a éste.

 

-Logan...-

 

[...]

 

Peter suspiro frustrado, la lentitud sin dudas no era para él, su mochila era muy pesada, no por llevar todos los cuadernos que le pedían, sino por todas las cosas curiosas que veía y tomaba, además de varias golosinas y pedazos de comida que guardaba en ella.

 

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Scott, Peter había ignorado su presencia durante minutos, pero al parecer su ceño fruncido dio un resultado. Su próxima clase la tomarían al otro lado de la Mansión, así que el peliplateado vio provechosa la oferta. 

 

-Claro, toma- Acepto e inmediatamente entrego su mochila, la acción fue rápida, pero Scott esperaba tal rapidez- ¡Qué lindo!- Comentó con ligera burla, Scott optó por ignorar el comentario.

 

-¿Por cuánto tiempo usarás el yeso?- Preguntó Scott, intentando iniciar una conversación.

 

-Al menos por un mes más, mis intentos de correr con el puesto empeoraron el asunto- Bramó con ligero disgusto, dejando al contrario con una ligera risa.

 

-¿Intentaste correr?- Volvió a interrogar, ahora con más burla que otra cosa.

 

-Si estuvieras en mi situación lo entenderías. Veo todo lento ¿Sabes? Jodidamente lento, si te pasará lo mismo no usarías ese tono- Replicó el peliplateado, mostrando el hastío que sentía ante su situación.

 

-Para tener la pierna con múltiples fracturas un mes es un gran tiempo- Señalo el contrario, tomando el hombro de Peter para sacudirlo y contagiar su alegría.

 

-Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me recupero rápido, pero no tan rápido como me gustaría- Scott rodó los ojos, Peter por su parte sonrió al lograr molestar al contrario.

 

-¿Te enteraste de lo que paso anoche?- Habló Scott, cambiando drásticamente de tema, siendo más que obvio el hecho de que apenas había recordado el suceso.

 

-No, estoy muy ocupado durmiendo como para chismear con otros alumnos- Objetó sin dejar la burla.

 

-El Profesor Xavier encontró a Logan, será el nuevo maestro historia, según lo que oí empieza la otra semana- Informó, usando un tono inusualmente bajo, agregando dramatismo al comentario.

 

Peter se sintió interesado, era una noticia relevante, llamaba en demasía su atención. Aquel hombre que había llegado a su casa en busca de ayuda hacía algunos años siempre le pareció interesante, su cuerpo maduro y su actitud concluyente le parecían atractivos, sin saber realmente el porqué de ello.

 

Se reprimió mentalmente, estaba muy ocupado con lo de Magneto, como para integrar algo nuevo a su lista. Pero la presencia de Logan simplemente activaba la parte más curiosa de su ser.

 

-¿Sí? Cool- Exclamó con indiferencia fingida, aunque por dentro se encontraba excitado por la emoción.

 

-Aguafiestas- Replicó el castaño, Peter respondió sacando la lengua, ambos rieron por el acto infantil. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban a pocos pasos del aula donde tomarían clases.

 

-Llegamos. Ten tu mochila- Llamo Scott, extendiendo el objeto mencionado en el aire, esperando que Peter la sujete. Éste la tomo y ambos entraron a la habitación.

 

-Eso fue rápido- Mascullo Peter, quien se sorprendió ante el corto tiempo en el que habían llegado.

 

-Tú eres el velocista aquí-

 

[...]

 

-Entonces, si te levantas en la madrugada con hambre, sólo debes ir al microondas, allí guardan la comida restante que nadie quiere, te puedes dar un festín con todo lo que dejan- Explicó Peter, haciendo énfasis en la cantidad de comida que allí quedaba.

 

-¿Te puedes callar niño?- Comento por cuarta vez el mayor, siendo ignorado de nueva cuenta. Fue obligado a escuchar cuál es la manera más efectiva de copear en un examen, o qué hacer cuando no tienes ni lápiz ni pluma en medio de una prueba.

 

-¿Nunca te han dicho te tu nombre es muy gracioso? "Logan"- Rió Peter, remarcando lo gracia que le causaba el nombre del mayor. "Logan, Logan, Logan" Repitió más veces, hasta que la risa pudo con él.

 

-No, nunca nadie me lo había dicho- Respondió cortante y borde. El menor no se inmutó ante la contestación del contrario y siguió relatando cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente con la misma euforia y aparente alegría.

 

Desde que Logan se hospedo en la Mansión Peter había estado cerca de él todo el tiempo. Logan no disfrutaba pasear por la Mansión y prefería estar en un lugar concreto, eso fue una bendición para Peter, ya que no podía moverse con total libertad gracias a su lesión. Llevaban casi un mes de esa manera, Logan no sabía si cada vez soportaba menos o más al menor.

 

-¿No tienes clases?- Interrogó el mayor, con la esperanza de que el menor se retirará.

 

-No, hasta después del almuerzo, tenemos tiempo para hablar- Clamó feliz el peliplateado.

 

-Según sé tienes clase de Defensa Personal en este momento- La inconfundible voz de Magneto interrumpió la "Conversación" Que tenían. El tono serio y la simple presencia del mayor logró poner tenso y paralizar al peliplateado.

 

-Eh, y-yo me tengo que ir- Se excusó intentando alcanzar sus muletas, pero Erik lo impidió, controlando el metal que éstas poseían para alejarlas del menor. Éste suspiro derrotado, mezclando su resignación con el ligero miedo que le tenía al mayor.

 

-¿Huyes de mi o de tus clases?- Interrogó severo el Amo del Magnetismo, haciendo que el velocista tragara en seco ante la ligera intimidación que sentía.

 

-¿Por qué cree que huyo de usted?- Desvió la atención de la primera pregunta, intentando despistar al mayor.

 

-Me evitas, saldrías corriendo si no fuera por tu lesión, es más que obvio que estás huyendo de mi, ¿A caso te doy miedo?- Bramó un poco más desafiante, poniendo a Logan en una posición defensiva, sin saber realmente el porqué de la reacción de su cuerpo. "Tengo que proteger a Peter" Pensó.

 

-No es eso- Explicó Peter, bajando la cabeza, evitando la penetrante mirada de Erik.

 

-¿Entonces qué es?- Profirió un poco más irritado, alzando más la voz. Acortando la distancia entre él y Peter.

 

-Cálmate Erik- Se interpuso Logan, mostrando un poco sus garras, lo suficiente para hacer retroceder al Amo del Magnetismo. Peter se ofuscó ante la actuación de los dos mayores, y deseó más que nunca tener sus poderes.

 

-Soy tu hijo- Susurró el menor, ganando la atención de los otros dos presentes, el rostro de Erik mostraba incredulidad y sorpresa.

 

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó dudando de su sentido de audición, moviendo a Logan de su camino, para estar cara a cara con su presunto hijo.

 

-¡Soy tu hijo!- Gritó frustrado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en pie. Su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo clara la necesidad de aire después del potente grito -¿Contento?- Habló, ahora con la voz ligeramente cortada,  Erik perdió momentáneamente el color de su rostro, mostrando genuina sorpresa y ¿Felicidad?

 

-¿Hijo?-

 

[...]

 

A Peter le retiraron el yeso al día siguiente. Estaba feliz, se sentía libre, como si le hubieran retirado unas cadenas que lo mantenían paralizado. Jamás disfrutó tanto el correr como en ese momento.

 

Evitó a Erik los días siguientes, a pesar de que por dentro moría por abrazarlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Crear un lazo padre e hijo, realmente lo quería, pero estaba muy confundido y ofuscado por la situación, Erik pareció entenderlo, pues le dio su espació, al darse cuenta que los dos necesitaban reflexionar la situación.

 

Ahora, el Amo del Magnetismo se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Charles, como ya era costumbre para ellos. Después de unos momentos en completo mutismo, Erik tuvo que hacer la pregunta que se había estado guardando.

 

-¿Lo sabías?- Habló sereno, deteniendo el juego.

 

-Me lo dijo cuando estabas reconstruyendo la Mansión, llego a mí en busca de un consejo- Miró brevemente al mayor- Le dije que sólo él sería capaz de decidir cuándo hablar, le asegure que lo tomarías bien, se notaba su nerviosismo- Ambos callaron, Erik portaba un semblante reflexivo.

 

-Él te admira Erik, te idealiza como su padre, pero tiene miedo, cree que no es suficientemente bueno como para ser tu hijo. El niño no tiene mucha autoestima- Continuó, siguiendo el juego a la vez que hablaba "Jaque"  Comentó.

 

El mayor movió una pieza sin prestar atención a cuál, enfocando su atención en la conversación. Charles rió un poco ante la actuación del contrario.

 

-¿Él cree que soy bueno?- Interrogo al telépata.

 

-Él sabe que eres bueno- Corrigió- Piensa que te avergonzaras por cómo es- Erik enarco una ceja- "Es un cleptómano, que no ha hecho nada relevante" Pero tú, "Tú has logrado grandes hazañas"- Citó, como Peter le había explicado antes a él.

 

-Demuestra que te enorgulleces de él- Aconsejo-Jaque Mate amigo mío-

 

[...]

 

Peter frunció el ceño, la primera clase que le tocaba era Defensa Personal, sin dudas una de las más aburridas. Medito si asistir o no, una falta no es algo muy grave, además estaba a punto de romper su récord en Pac-Man, se encogió de hombros, pensando que mañana podría justificar la falta.

 

No asistió a ninguna clase ese día, sus recién recuperados poderes lo incitaban a correr, lo último que necesitaba era estar sentada en un pupitre por 45 minutos cada clase. Pero fue un día provechoso, descubrió que puede cocinar espagueti, recalentar pizza congelada, ver televisión y hacerle una broma a Kurt al mismo tiempo.

 

Paso una semana, asistió a pocas clases, sólo llegaba puntual a la clase de historia, con el incentivo de que Logan estaba allí. No sabía por qué, pero cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ese hombre le interesaba, buscaba compartir todo su tiempo libre con él, aunque éste lo tratará cortante y borde, realmente no le importaba.

 

Aunque asistió a un par, entro a una que otra para entregar la tarea que Ororo le había pasado después de implorar varios minutos.

 

Sentía que su ansiedad había aumentado, ya no podía estar en una habitación durante mucho tiempo, su cuerpo rogaba moverse después de unos minutos inmovilizado. El sentimiento de opresión y desespero jamás había sido tan fuerte, incluso pensó en tomar ansiolíticos, pero se había prometido no volver a robar, aunque sus impulsos cleptómanos siguieran latentes.

 

La opción de pedir por su propia voz algún medicamento tampoco era de su agrado, no por lo que conllevaba el estar bajo tratamiento médico, sino por la poca capacidad que tiene sobre hablar de sus problemas, no estaba entusiasmado por aceptar su ansiedad, pensaba que era algo natural de sus poderes. Después de todo, nadie podía comprobar lo contrario.

 

Suspiro por cuarta vez, ya había roto su récord en Pac-Man varias veces, ahora estaba más que aburrido y hastiado. Hizo zapping con el control remoto, nada parecía bueno, miro disgustado hacia la televisión. El aburrimiento lo empezó a consumir, su estomago rugió, exigiendo comida con el estruendoso sonido que profería, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? No lo recordaba, no solía tener un horario fijo para sus comidas, vivía a base de comidas chatarras y aperitivos en la noche, no era muy saludable debía admitir.

 

"No tengo hambre, sólo estoy aburrido" Se dijo así mismo, giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, pensando en algo que no fuera comer. Se levanto con rapidez, y corrió de un lado al otro de la habitación, podría parecer tonto, él sabía eso, pero era la mejor manera que tenía para sosegar su ansiedad durante unos minutos. Paró en seco después de un tiempo, no estaba cansado, en lo absoluto, pero correr sólo funcionaba por un lapso corto, su cuerpo se aburrió de nuevo.

 

Sin más que hacer se colocó sus lentes, tomó su sudadera plateada y se amarró mejor sus zapatillas, el ritual clásico antes de una carrera a gran velocidad. Su mente sabía a dónde ir exactamente, aunque quizá tendría que esperar unos minutos, 30 para ser exactos, pues a esa hora iniciaba el descanso de Logan, a quien justamente iría a ver.

 

Procuró no pasar cerca del aula de Lengua, pues era justamente la clase en la cual debería estar, no tenía ganas de entrar a clase alguna, que Erik fuera el profesor encargado de enseñar esa materia también contribuía a su deseo de no pisar ese salón en un largo tiempo. Corrió lo suficientemente rápido para pasar desapercibido ante cualquier estudiante que deambulara por los pasillos.

 

Mientras corría decidió desviarse un poco, sabía que tenía 30 minutos para hacer cualquier cosa todavía, y no pensaba desaprovecharlos. Pensó en comprar algo para compartir con Logan, unos bocadillos, dulces, chocolates, o algo por el estilo. Meditó un poco éso, Logan no parecía de las personas que aceptarían gustosas la comida chatarra que Peter siempre comía, distaba mucho con su ser de hecho, tal vez lo idóneo sería ¿Unas cervezas? ¿Carne seca? ¿Cigarrillos? Lo ve fumar a menudo, quizá detalles como esos lo ayudarían a que el mayor no lo despreciara tanto.

 

Hizo un pequeño calculó mental, la tienda más cercana quedaba a diez minutos con una velocidad promedio, serían 20 minutos con sólo el viaje, no tardaría mucho en escoger lo que compraría, sonrió para sí mientras tomaba dirección al lugar escogido. Disfrutó como nunca el corre por 10 minutos, ver el paisaje y esquivar con habilidad y presteza las autos era algo que extrañaba, incluso ver los rostros distintivos de cada peatón que caminaba por la acera.

 

Disminuyó su velocidad cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la tienda, quedando a la par de velocidad con las demás personas a su alrededor. Empujó la puerta con facilidad, adentrándose en el local, se recordó caminar y no correr, "Como una personas normal" Se dijo.

 

Apresar de que ya tuviese todo planificado, no puedo evitar meditar de nueva cuenta qué compraría, cerveza, cigarros, ¿Carne? Sin dudas pensaba en satisfacer al mayor en vez de así mismo. Se aproximó al estante de bebidas alcohólicas, frunció en ceño al ver la cantidad de diferentes productos, diferentes marcas, estilos y tipos de bebida. Jamás pensó que habría tanta variedad, no solía frecuentar esa parte de la tienda, por ende no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué escoger.

 

Esperó a que alguien tomará algo de esa sección, para imitar la acción y tomar el mismo producto. Unos segundos después un sujeto hizo lo que el menor estaba esperando, Peter se fijo con detalle cuál era la cerveza que el contrario había elegido, apenas esperó a que éste se retirase, y rápidamente tomo el mismo producto. Tomo una baritas de carne seca, al igual que con la cerveza, había mucho de donde elegir, pero con una significativa disminución de opciones, esto lo ayudó mucho, ya que se decidió rápido por unas "Clásicas" Y otra "Picantes" Ambas le crean un sentido de apetencia.

 

Por último tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, dudo un poco en éso, pues no sabía en lo absoluto si el mayor disfrutaba de los cigarrillos comunes, ya que la mayoría del tiempo portaba un habano. No se complico en demasía, y eligió unos al azar, estaba cansado de tener que decidir sobre qué comprar. Se dirigió con presteza a la caja, ya un poco desesperado por partir. Por suerte para él la cajera parecía de buen humor, y no había fila en lo absoluto. Con sus manos acunaba todo lo que había escogido, siendo está la manera más práctica que tenía para cárgalos, en cuanto estuvo en frente de la cajera, soltó todos los productos con una falsa mueca de cansancio.

 

-Buenos días ¿Eso es todo lo que va a llevar?- Preguntó la cajera, mientras empacaba en una bolsa todos los productos.

 

-Eh sí, sí claro, eso es todo- Contestó el menor, sacando su billetera haciendo un cálculo aproximado de lo que pagaría.

 

-¿Me permite su identificación?- Profirió la cajera, dejando los productos a un lado. Peter la miro confundido, pero luego reacciono de inmediato, usando su velocidad para rebuscar en su billetera el objeto mencionado.

 

-Sí claro aquí está, me la acaban de dar ¿Sabe? No me acostumbro a tenerla- Rió, mitigando el ligero ambiente incomodo que se había acunado.

 

La contraria respondió mecánicamente a la sonrisa, examinando la identificación del menor, se la entrego de nueva cuenta, indicando que estaba bien.

 

-Gracias, serían 25 dólares con 10 centavos por favor- A continuación el menor pago la cantidad dictada. Pidió que empaquetará en una bolsa de plástico lo que había comprado, ofreciendo un "Gracias" Cuando la cajera obedeció y terminó la tarea.

 

Salió caminando tranquilamente del local, había tardado un poco más de lo que tenía pensado, pero no era una cantidad relevante de tiempo, así que se tomo unos momentos para ajustar sus lentes y sujetar con firmeza y fuerza sus compras. Segundos después emprendió su carrera de nuevo a la Mansión, dejando una estela azul detrás de sí.

 

A los pocos minutos vislumbro la extensa entrada al edificio, aumento su velocidad, intentando pasar desapercibido por cualquier estudiante o curioso que rondará por la entrada. Le tomo unos segundos entrar en el edificio, bajo un poco su velocidad, siendo cuidadoso de no tirar o romper algo en su camino. Los estudiantes ya se encontraban fuera de las aulas, y por ende de la Mansión en sí, ya que comúnmente se reunían afuera de éste, en la parte trasera, donde se encontraba los jardines más amplios.

 

Se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta, en el pasillo no se encontraba ningún alma, así que se dio el lujo de calmarse un poco y caminar como una persona normal para aproximarse a la puerta. Estiró su brazo, colocando la mano sobre el picaporte, ejerciendo presión para girarla y lograr abrirla. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros, y Peter se apoyó en ella para abrirla más, siendo el espacio lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar por ella.

 

Camino hacia dentro, giró su cabeza en busca de Logan, por lógica miro primero hacia su escritorio, sonrió deslumbrante cuando lo vio postrado en éste. El mayor advertía su presencia, mas no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, mostrando un semblante indiferente.

 

Peter por su parte sintió un ligero pinchazo de dolor, justo en el pecho, siendo el resultado del claro rechazo que el mayor clamaba hacia él. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con rapidez, alejando esos pensamientos enervantes, espabiló lo suficiente para cambiar su semblante a uno más jubiloso, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

 

-Te traje algo- Aludió el menor, acercando la bolsa con los ya mencionados objetos- No sabía qué te gustaba con exactitud, así que no sé, traje lo que pensé que te agradaría- Se excusó, contemplando como el mayor sacaba los diferentes objetos de la bolsa.

 

-Gracias niño, pero no puedo beber ni fumar en horario de clases- Hizo énfasis en ello, regalando una pequeña sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Peter casi brincaba de la emoción ¡Le había sonreído!, hizo su mayor esfuerzo en no gritar, y se quedo impávido, aunque con un ligero color carmín en las mejillas.

 

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos las cervezas más tarde?, ya sabes es viernes, tal vez podríamos pasar un buen rato, ¿Qué dices? ¿A las 10?- Evocó el peliplateado, con cierto tono de esperanza que no paso desapercibido por el contrario.

 

-No sé, tengo muchos asuntos que atender más tarde- Argumentó el contrario, rechazando al menor.

 

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Prefieres tomarlas tú solo? ¡Vamos! Por favor, por favor, por favor- Insistió con fuerza Peter, rogando múltiples veces en el proceso. Usando su velocidad se aferro al brazo de Logan, rodeando sus brazos al de éste con fuerza, siguiendo con sus intentos de persuadir al mayor.

 

-¡Peter suéltame! ¡Ya te dije que estoy ocupado!- Bramó el mayor, pero fue ignorado y los imploros del menor se incrementaron. Con su brazo libre intentó apartar al peliplateado, mas sus intentos fueron inútiles. Después de varios minutos con una actuación repetitiva por parte de ambos, Logan decidió un fin al teatro creado.

 

-¡Bien! Puedes ir, pero está es la última vez que te invitó o me invitas a algo ¿Está bien?- Vocifero el mayor, con ligero tono de desgana. Peter por su parte atinó a asentir enérgicamente como respuesta, mostrando de nueva cuenta una gran y radiante sonrisa.

 

-¡Nos vemos en la noche!- Gritó el menor, moviendo su mano de un lado al otro, a modo de despedida antes de partir, y dejar su clásica estela azul por su camino.

 

[...]

 

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz Peter?- Curioseó Ororo, recargando su cuerpo en la puerta junto a ella.

 

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- Cuestionó el peliplateado, ignorando la pregunta inicial.

 

-Sí, pero no es algo que suelo hacer- Bromeó la morena, adentrándose en la habitación sin esperar permiso- No me respondiste ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Reiteró con más curiosidad.

 

-Tengo una cita está noche- Replicó con terneza el peliplateado, suspirando con delicadeza, mostrando la ilusión que portaba.

 

-¡Alguien está enamorado!- Jugueteó un poco, brindando ligeras cosquillas al contrario- ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Interrogó con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo un movimiento gracioso con sus cejas.

 

-¿Cómo sabes que es un "Él"?-

 

-Por favor ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? A mí no me engañas con tu supuesta heterosexualidad ¡Se te nota a kilómetros!- Le confesó con ligera burla, recalcando lo obvio de su orientación sexual.

 

-Joder, no soy tan obvio- Siseó con hastío fingido. "Si lo eres" Le contestó la contraria.

 

-No te diré quién es, pero te diré que es mayor que yo- Su cara mostró un semblante reflexivo- Y no es del tipo cariñoso- Alzó los hombros como si aquello no le importará.

 

-Está bien, no pediré nombre, pero al menos dime ¿Está guapo?-

 

-Sí, y tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado- Argumentó con "Sensualidad"- Tengo que verme bien para esta noche- Continuó, admirándose en el espejo, cambiando de posición continuamente para apreciar toda su figura.

 

-¿Piensas ir así?- Cuestionó seria la contraria cruzando sus brazos a modo de desacuerdo.

 

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Comentó, examinando su imagen con más detenimiento, intentando encontrar el motivo de desacuerdo de su amiga.

 

-Pareces un adolescente inmaduro e inseguro de sí que se pasa su tiempo jugando videojuegos- Contestó concluyente y concreta, usando el tono más sensato que tenía.

 

-Pero eso es lo que soy- Comentó confundido el contrario, arqueando una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

 

-Lo sé, pero no debes mostrarlo- Suspiro, llevando una mano a su sien- Te ayudaré con tu vestimenta-

 

Una hora después

 

-Eso te queda bien- Llevo una mano a su mentón, mostrando un estado pensativo- Pero no sé, tal vez es un poco aniñado- Agitó sus manos esclareciendo sus pensamientos- No, sí, no sé ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Te gusta así o lo cambiamos?- Preguntó Ororo a Peter, ganando una mirada cargada de hastío por parte de éste.

 

-Así me gusta ¿Sí? Me han gustado todos los 15 cambios que me has propuesto- Comentó con la esperanza de que Ororo terminará con la actuación indolente que llevaba. Brindó una sonrisa sumamente falsa, mostrando a la par su fastidio.

 

-Está bien, vas a usar esa- Decidió ignorando de sobre manera al peliplateado- De nada por cierto, deberías ser más agradecido con la que salvo tu cita- Objetó con burla, sacando su lengua en un acto infantil.

 

-No salvaste mi cita, sólo me recomendaste ropa ¿Okay?, no te des tanto crédito- Le siguió el juego, devolviendo el gesto, mostrando la lengua.

 

-Sí lo que tú digas- Replicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia al asunto- ¿A qué hora es tu cita? No quiero que llegues tarde- Cambió un poco de tema. Con su dedo golpeo su muñeca izquierda, haciendo alusión a la imagen de un reloj.

 

-A las 10, faltan 20 minutos ¿Crees que ya debería irme?- Reflexionó un poco, haciendo pequeñas cuentas sobre el tiempo que le quedaba y lo que le quedaba por hacer.

 

-¿Ya te cepillaste los dientes? ¿Te peinaste bien? ¿Te arreglaste completamente? ¿Te depilaste? ¿Te cortaste las uñas?- Enumeró los preparativos con los dedos.

 

-Sí, sí, sí, no, ¿Sí?- Respondió cada pregunta con el respectivo orden en el cual lo habían dictado. 

 

-¿No te depilaste?- Cuestionó con preocupación fingida la morena, posicionando su mano en su pecho, como si estuviera escandalizada.

 

-No me sale vello, así que no me puedo depilar- Respondió objetivo el peliplateado, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de su amiga.

 

-Bueno, entonces supongo que sí estás listo- Sonrió, demostrando su aceptación- Pásala bien Peter- Se despidió, brindando un gran abrazó como parte de su despedida- Pero no mucho ¿Okay? No quiero sobrinos tan pronto- Bromeó, sujetando sus hombros para darle confianza.

 

-Qué graciosa- Chistó Peter- Adiós Ororo, y gracias- Se despidió, musitando un agradecimiento. Después su cuerpo emprendió carrera, dejando una estela azul en su camino. 

 

[...]

 

Peter llevaba 5 minutos enfrente de la puerta. No se atrevía a tocar, mucho menos a entrar, dudoso sobre su siguiente acción, tomó coraje y acercó su mano a la puerta. Con su mano enroscada en forma de puño tocó varias veces la puerta, haciendo un ligero ruido temeroso, respiró profundo y repitió la acción está vez con más fuerza.

 

Segundos después se escuchó el seguro de la puerta liberarse, y el ligero chirrido que creaba cuando se abría. Peter sintió su corazón desembocado cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, aguantó la respiración durante ésos segundos, y se sintió libre de tomar aire de nuevo cuando Logan dijo la primera frase.

 

-Llegas a tiempo. No te quedes a fuera, pasa- Peter sonrió con nerviosismo ante la educada bienvenida del contrario, se hubiese emocionado, de no haber sido por el tono mesurado y sin aparente animo del contrario.

 

-Gracias- Musitó por lo bajo, pasando rápidamente. Su nerviosismo se apaciguó al paso de los minutos, y dejo rienda suelta a su verdadera personalidad efusiva y alegre.

 

-No pensé que tomarás, niño- Alegó, cuando vio que Peter ya llevaba su quinta cerveza- ¿Al menos tienes la edad legal para hacerlo?- Agregó más divertido.

 

-Claro, ya no soy un niño- Replicó con una pequeña indirecta, que fue más directa con la mirada juguetona que la acompañó- ¿Cómo cree que conseguí la bebida?- Rió al ver la mirada objetiva del mayor, quien le dio la razón sin romper el mutismo.

 

-¿Fumas?- Preguntó, posicionando un cigarrillo en sus labios y ofreciendo la cajetilla al menor.

 

-Pues...- "¡Di que sí! Tal vez así le lleguemos a gustar" Exclamó su subconsciente, sonrió con un renovado nerviosismo, sin saber qué responder- Pues, sí, a veces- Contestó, tomando un cigarro entre sus dedos, llevándolo a su boca, Logan no parecía muy convencido, pero no le prestó la debida atención y lo dejo pasar. El mayor sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo encendió con su dedo pulgar y acercó la llama a su cigarro, inhalando por éste para que se encendiera más rápido. Una vez prendido, alejó la llama, para acercarla al cigarrillo de Peter, éste imitó la acción del mayor, ya prendido lo alejó un poco para expulsar el humo que previamente había inhalado.

 

Soportó las tenues ganas de toser, ya había fumado antes. Se limitó a disfrutarlo, los cigarrillos calmaban muy bien su ansiedad, lo ayudaban a mantenerlo tranquilo y en un estado más sereno.

 

La conversación que se dio entre ellos no era muy distinta a la que siempre tenían, Peter hablaba mucho y se esforzaba realmente en mantener viva la conversación, incluyendo temas y cosas de las cuales hablar, mientras que Logan respondía con monosílabos y frases pequeñas.

 

-Los profesores se quejan mucho de ti ¿Sabes? Dicen que nunca entras a las clases y eres muy distraído- Comentó Logan, rompiendo el casi mutismo.

 

-¿Hablan entre ustedes? Cool, pensé que los profesores solo se dedicaban a encargar mucha tarea y hacer sufrir a los alumnos- Argumentó el peliplateado, con clara mofa en su comentario.

 

-No sé cómo es que pasas las materias, niño- Replicó Logan, está vez con afán de burla hacia el menor.

 

-Se la chupo a los maestros- Respondió siguiendo el juego, ambos rieron gracias al comentario, haciendo más ameno en ambiente. Peter sin dudas ya estaba influenciado por el alcohol, se comportaba más "Lento" De lo que él suele ser, además de estar con un humor mucho más agradable, riendo sutilmente por casi cualquier cosa.

 

-Estás ebrio, Peter- Obvió el mayor, alejando la botella casi vacía de las manos del peliplateado.

 

-No es cierto, no sé si puedo embriagarme realmente, mi súper-metabolismo no debería permitirlo- Argumentó, haciendo un puchero al verse libre de bebidas.

 

-Eres muy joven, Peter. No estás acostumbrado al alcohol, tu metabolismo súper acelerado no te puede ayudar- Debatió el mayor, sujetando a Peter impidiendo su misión de tomar otra botella. El menor empezó a vibrar, en un vano intento de librarse de Logan, éste por su parte lo sujeto con más fuerza, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. El espacio que había entre ellos se vio reducido, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. La respiración de Peter empezó un ritmo irregular, gracias al esfuerzo que hacía su cuerpo, pequeños jadeos demostraban su fatiga.

 

"Cálmate, Peter" Siseó Logan, de la manera más afable que podía hacerlo. Peter volteo su vista hacia Logan, sintió como sus alientos se mezclaban gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos y como los brazos del mayor lo rodeaban de forma cálida. Un rubor se pintó en sus mejillas, delatando los sentimientos que le causaban proximidad que tenía con Logan. Sin saber cómo realmente, reunió valor para juntar sus labios en un beso, fue una acción rápida, en un segundo ya no había espacio que los separará, y podía disfrutar de la sensación cálida que el contrario le ofrecía. 

 

El tacto con el mayor fue un sentimiento etéreo, pues éste rompió con el beso apenas pasados segundos, con un tiempo de reacción más largo al que Peter esperaba. Su semblante demostraba que estaba encrespado, lo suficientemente exaltado para apartarse casi agresivamente del menor.

 

-Logan, yo...- Intentó explicar Peter, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

 

-Lo siento niño, soy muy grande para ti, busca a alguien de tu edad- Declaró concluyente, Logan, alejándose un poco del menor. Peter sintió que su corazón se encogió por un segundo, intentó acercase, pero la expresión seria del mayor le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

 

-No. No quiero a alguien de mi edad, yo te quiero a ti, no me interesa tu edad- Confesó, respirando agitadamente gracias al revuelo que todo el escenario causaba.

 

-Peter... Eres un niño, no sabes lo que quieres- Reiteró, Logan.

 

-Ya no soy un niños, tengo 21 años, sé lo que quiero- Hizo una pausa tomando aire, en un endeble intento de calmar el nerviosismo que había nacido en él, todo bajo la mirada expectante del mayor- Yo te quiero a ti, Logan. Tú me gustas- Admitió el Peter, solventando toda duda que el mayor planteó.

 

-Quiero hacer esto- Continuó Peter. El mayor lo miró con una ceja arqueada, manifestando su duda- Ya sabes... Eso- Peter se sonrojó, ayudando al mayor a entender a qué se refería, rápidamente lo dilucido.

 

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el mayor, no le convencía del todo la actuación de "Niño maduro" Que el contrario ejecutaba

 

-Muy seguro- Ratificó con el tono más serio que podía, intentando que la frase poseyera un atisbo de mesura.

 

Unos segundos en completo mutismo continuaron después de tal afirmación, Peter lo vio como una invitación, pues ya no había muestra de rechazo por parte de Logan, quien incluso parecía afianzar los pensamientos del menor con leves insinuaciones que se manifestaban con señas corporales.

 

Aprovechando el estado impávido del mayor, se aproximo a gran velocidad hacia éste para juntar sus labios de nueva cuenta. Logrando un beso más húmedo y lascivo que el de antes. La lengua de Peter era inexperta, se movía con torpeza sin saber cómo continuar un beso con ese nivel de libido, contrastando con los movimientos diestros que ejecutaba el mayor. La concupiscencia del beso sobreexcitó los sentidos del menor, quien soltó un jadeo de lo más gutural.

 

El menor estaba excitado, su cuerpo intentaba controlar su libido, causando ligeros temblores involuntarios por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron la anatomía madura del contrario, intentando sacar las prendas que portaba lo más rápido posible. Ésto no paso desapercibido para Logan, quien comenzó a desnudar la casta piel nívea del menor, dejándolo rápidamente en únicamente prendas interiores. Tomó distancia un poco, retirando su propia ropa, para quedar en igualdad de proporciones.

 

Peter estaba ansioso, no podía esperar un segundo más, haciendo uso de sus poderes se aproximó hacia el mayor, suplicando con palabras mudas su tacto. Logan unió sus labios, sujetándolo por las caderas, rozando sus entrepiernas en un movimiento similar a un vaivén, guiando lentamente sus cuerpos a la cama.

 

Peter parecía indiferente su postura en la cama, estando en una perfecta posición en cuatro, con los codos apoyados en la sábana como un fiel soporte, y su rostro rosando la superficie de ésta. Su pecho se inflaba gracias a su agitación, mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante cada roce. Con débiles jadeo llamó desesperado al mayor, meneando su cadera en el aire.

 

Logan tomó posición detrás de él, apoyando su pecho en la espalda del menor. El peliplateado rogó el siguiente paso, dando una invitación al mayor con la presión de sus glúteos a la entrepierna de éste. Comenzó con pequeños roces, imitando lascivamente las embestidas, llevando un ritmo lento y constante, con su mano derecha rozó y estimuló el miembro del menor, por arriba de su ropa interior. Segundos después retiró por completo la última prenda que lo cubría, masturbando con placidez su miembro, usando las pequeñas gotas de fluido preseminal como un lubricante.

 

"L-Logan" Gimió en forma de sollozó el peliplateado "Hazlo, por favor" Jadeó con dificultad, Logan propinó una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores, aun con su ropa interior puesta logró arrancarle un sonoro gemido al menor.

 

"Hacer qué, Peter, sé especifico" Susurró en su oído, causando un estremecimiento en el menor.

 

"Entra, por favor, te quiero dentro"

 

"Como mandes" Gruñó, desasiéndose de su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su miembro erecto, Peter gimió cuando sintió un leve rose en su entrada. La mirada del mayor se llenó de lujuria cuando penetro la rosada entrada del menor, sintiendo el deleite de sus sentidos ante la placentera opresión que las paredes internas del contrario ejercían sobre su miembro.

 

El ambiente sereno se vio opacado por los guturales gemidos de Peter, a la par de los jadeos. Las lentas y certeras embestidas del mayor tomaron un ritmo mucho más alto, acelerando sus estocadas hasta el punto de rozar el éxtasis en ambos cuerpos. Logan no perdió ni un segundo, buscando con su vaivén el punto que haría gritar a Peter, lo encontró en minutos, logrando su cometido de sacar las esperadas vociferantes al menor.

 

Las certeras estocadas y el vaivén rítmico fueron suficientes para llevar a ambos cuerpos al borde del éxtasis. El menor arqueo su espalda ante una pequeña corriente eléctrica, el violento temblor que atacaba su cuerpo culminó en un ruidoso orgasmo. Logan gruñó de placer al sentir las contracciones del menor, la sensación de hormigueo en su abdomen le advertía del inminente orgasmo, aceleró sus estocadas para culminar con más rapidez, llegando al orgasmo segundos después, llenando el interior de Peter con su abundante y caliente semilla.

 

Peter calló inconsciente entre las sábanas, importándole poco o nada las objeciones que el mayor pudiera tener. Logan suspiró al darse cuenta del estado de Peter, rogando en sus adentros que nadie los hubiese escuchado, o que alguien se preguntará sobre la ausencia de Peter.

 

[...]

 

La mañana llegó, las cortinas semi-abiertas dejaban el espacio suficiente para que los potentes rayos solares penetraran en la habitación cada vez menos oscura. Peter gruñó con disgustó al sentir la luz sobre su rostro, lenta y pausadamente abría sus ojos, acostumbrando su visión a la potente luz que chocaba directamente en sus ojos.

 

Se acostumbró rápido, estiró su cuerpo destensado sus músculos magullados, bostezando a la par de la acción antes narrada. Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados de la habitación, contemplando la soledad que portaba. Logan no estaba allí, sintió un fastuoso deseo de verlo, tal vez era un capricho, pero lo quería a su lado. La decepción lo atacó rápidamente, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ante el sentimiento de desasosiego que nacía en su ser.

 

Una silla cerca de la cama no paso desapercibido por el menor, prestando mayor atención vislumbró su ropa, a la par de sus accesorios y zapatillas. Sus prendas estaban dobladas a la perfección, y sus zapatillas se encontraban en el suelo, al lado de sus lentes, ignoraba el hecho de si estaban limpias, o tal como las había dejado.

 

Retirando la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, tomó una posición vertical, sentándose en la cama. Respiró un segundo, después apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo quedando erguido. Más no duró mucho estando en esa posición, pues un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja lo hizo flaquear, consiguiendo que doblara sus rodillas al punto de casi tocar el suelo.

 

Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, realmente no lo vio venir. Descansando una mano en el punto de dolor, tomó fuerzas para enderezarse de nuevo, la acción le fue dolorosa, los gemidos lastimosos y lacerantes lo delataban. Con lentitud paso a colocarse toda su ropa, sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos en su perspectiva, llegando a ser incluso exasperantes, aunque el punzante dolor que nacía cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco le ayudaba a soportar y entender su propia lentitud.

 

No sabía qué hora era, rogaba en sus adentros que no fuera tarde. Rebuscó con su mirada algún reloj postrado en las paredes, o en su defecto uno pequeño en la mesita de noche, respingó al no encontrar ninguno. Dilucidó mediante la intensidad del sol la hora aproximada, no era tarde. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era una de las pocas veces que se despertaba temprano en un sábado.

 

Aún con su cuerpo tenso, tomó dirección a la puerta, caminando de una manera graciosamente mecánica. No se molestó en buscar alguna nota del mayor, tenía el presentimiento o la corazonada de que no había dejado ningún apunte. No se tomó la molestia de colocarse sus lentes, pues no tenía la posibilidad de correr, al menos no por el momento.

 

Se llenó de valor para lograr abrir la puerta. Asomó primero su cabeza, buscando furtivamente con la mirada algún estudiante que rondará por los pasillos, asintió decidido al no ver a nadie. Salió totalmente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se alejó lo más rápido posible de la habitación de donde había partido, deseoso de poder usar su velocidad normal, mas resignándose al saber el dolor físico que ésto le causaría.

 

Caminaba temeroso, estando alerta del más mínimo ruido a su alrededor, se sentía como si estuviese en medio de un robo, o en una situación aun más tensa. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, pendientes ante la alerta de peligro que estaba encendida en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con rapidez, deseando enormemente llegar de una vez por todas a su habitación. Faltaba mucho para ello, lo sabía, mínimo unos minutos, unos tortuosos minutos.

 

Gimió al saber que no pasaría por toda la Mansión sin ser visto. Pensó un momento en correr, pues era su especialidad, más el dolor le acobardaba. Paró en seco, vaciló un poco antes de estirar su espalda para medir el dolor que ésta le causaba. Meditó y concluyó en que el dolor era soportable, aunque no correría ni en la ínfima parte de como lo hacía siempre.

 

Sin dilaciones emprendió su carrera, pero en segundos impactó fuertemente con un segundo cuerpo, cayendo él en el suelo, sus sentidos se aturdieron al impactar su cabeza contra el suelo. Gimió de sorpresa y dolor, pero se incorporo rápidamente de una manera casi instintiva.

 

Pero él no fue el único que vociferó afligido, pues un gutural "Auch" Se escuchó a un lado de él, a la par de un sonido de impacto.

 

-¿Ororo?- Interrogó Peter, al ver a su amiga postrada doblada en el suelo.

 

-¡Peter!- Se levantó de inmediato la morena, tomando de los hombros a Peter, escudriñó con su vista su fisionomía entera, sus ojos se movían con rapidez de arriba abajo, logrando poner nervioso al contrario.

 

-¡Anoche me quede en tu habitación esperando a que regresaras!- Clamó la morena, Peter no alcanzó a protestar o comentar siquiera, antes de que Ororo continuará- Quiero que lo cuentes todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, empecemos con: ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche?- Cuestionó con falsa molestia- No me digas que...- Insinuó con doble sentido, alzando sus cejas de moto pícaro, el sonrojo en la piel nívea del menor le respondió su duda- ¡Por dios Peter! ¡Te acostaste con él!- Gritó con fuerza, sin poder aguantar su risa. Peter reaccionó rápido, utilizando su mano para taparle la boca.

 

-Guarda silencio, tonta- Siseó avergonzado- No grites- Aclaró aún con ligera cólera. Retiró su mano al ver que el semblante agitado de la contraria paso a uno flemático.

 

-¡Peter! ¡Ya no eres virgen!- Gritó paradójicamente bajo, dejándolo como un susurró agudo cargado de emoción- Quiero detalles, ahora- Demandó, tomando una pose firme y decidida.

 

-Está bien, pero por favor vámonos, no me tiene que ver aquí- Rogó Peter, arrastrando a la morena por el pasillo, rezando para que pusiera objeción y simplemente lo siguiera. Obviamente la morena hizo todo lo contrario, plantándose con pesadez en el suelo, evitando que el mayor la empujará.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿De dónde vienes?- Interrogó más para si misma que para Peter. Con sus ojos observo todo su alrededor, terminado en una puerta que se encontraba detrás de Peter, se ladeo para mirar mejor y así saber a quién le correspondía dicha habitación, Peter se interpuso entre su panorama, usando su cuerpo para cubrir su vista.

 

-Peter, vienes de la habitación de... ¿Logan?- Murmuró, sin asimilarlo todavía- Espera ¡Logan!- Gritó de nuevo, sin poder hacer mucho por evitar su acción- ¡Te acostaste con Logan!- Siseó, forzando su voz para no gritar.

 

-Ororo- Suplicó el peliplateado- Te lo cuento en mi habitación, pero por favor vámonos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien me ve salir de la habitación de Logan?, piensa en eso y muévete- Razonó con ella, logrando convencerla de caminar y alejarse prontamente de allí.

 

Sin saberlo, Scott había presenciado todo el espectáculo, estando en shock, con una disfuncional mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

 

[...]

 

-Te acostaste con él- Afirmó la morena, pues no necesitaba más información para dilucidar los hechos.

 

-Sí, Ororo, tuve sexo con Logan- Replicó Peter, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que yacía en sus manos, intentando burdamente esconder su sonrojo.

 

-¿Y cómo...? Ya sabes ¿Lo hace bien?- Cuestión la contraria, arqueando una ceja con diversión.

 

Peter dudó un momento, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga al contestar- Sí, lo hace muy bien- Contestó ya más quitado de la pena, quitando la almohada de su rostro.

 

Ororo soltó un grito agudo, luciendo sus dientes en una gran sonrisa, brindando una mirada cómplice a Peter. Éste se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mostrando un semblante ligeramente tímido. La morena lo tome de las manos y lo guio a la cama, sentándose sobre ésta, invitando a Peter a que la imitará.

 

-Necesito todos los detalle- Exclamó, haciendo énfasis en "Todos".

 

[...]

 

Al día siguiente, el chisme de que Peter había dormido en la habitación de Logan corrió como pólvora por toda la Mansión, estando en boca de la mayoría de los estudiantes. No importó el "Esfuerzo" Que hizo Peter porque nadie se diese cuenta de su estadía en dicha habitación, las exclamaciones y el bullicio que había ejecutado Ororo fueros los fundamentos principales del chisme, además de algunos testimonios de alumnos que habían "Presenciado" De cerca aquello.

 

Charles fue uno de los primeros profesores en estar enterado de la noticia, pues él más que nadie notó la exaltación anormal que todos los alumnos parecía portar ese día. El cuchicheó exagerado y las bromas referentes a éste tema fueron su fuente principal de conocimiento, en un inició, apenas tenía un atisbo de conocimiento sobre lo que rondaba por la mente de sus alumnos. Hasta que, sintiendo que así debía ser, pidió cortésmente a un estudiante que le informará sobre la noticia que parecía enaltecer a todos.

 

Primeramente pensó en que sería un simple chisme infundado como muchos de los que salían a flote en la Mansión, ese juicio le era el más razonable, pues desde que Logan había llegado, toda la escuela solía hablar de la relación que compartía con Peter, no le pareció raro que alguien hubiese armado un chisme un poco más acalorado. Pensando así, simplemente lo dejo pasar.

 

Pero no todos pensaron como Charles, Erik, por ejemplo, él estaba irritado y encrespado, mostrando su absoluta negación y oposición al simple chisme sobre su hijo y Logan. Pero mientras no arreglará las cosas con Peter no podía intervenir en lo absoluto, eso lo sabía.

 

Pensó que sería un buen momento para solventar las dudas que había entre él y Peter, además de enmendar y consolidar su frágil y casi etérea relación padre e hijo. Así que lo citó, con la excusa justificada que trataba sobre la mala asistencia que tenía en su clase, o bueno, sobre todas en general (Exceptuando convenientemente la de Logan).

 

-Bueno Peter, te mande llamar para tratar el asunto de tus faltas en mi clase- Habló primero el mayor. Peter no pareció reaccionar mucho su voz, asintiendo simplemente con la cabeza.

 

-Dime ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿A qué se deben tus faltas? Puedes hablar conmigo con completa confianza, sobre cualquier tema que te aflija- Siguió narrando el mayor, utilizando el tono más confortable y seguro que tenía, uno incluso podría decir que guindaba sobre lo paternal.

 

-No me pasa nada- Manifestó ligeramente inseguro el menor, sintiendo leve incomodidad ante la atención que le prestaba. Cabizbajo fijaba su atención en el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el asiento.

 

-Peter, sé que te pasa algo, las faltas que has presentado son anormales, y todos los maestros han manifestado la misma queja. Puedes confiar en mi ¿Hay algo malo? ¿Alguien te molesta? ¿Alguien te obligó a hacer algo que tú no querías?- Siguió interrogando, dejando un poco más claro el tema sobre el cual oscilaba sus dudas. Peter pareció captar rápido la indirecta, sintiendo la sangre fluir hacia su cabeza al dilucidar las sospechas de Erik.

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Nadie me obligó a nada- Aclaró lo más rápido posible, dejando fuera todo malentendido. Erik pareció dudar de la respuesta acelerada y aparentemente impulsiva, sintiendo mayor temor sobre sus sospechas.

 

-No tienes por qué temer, si alguien te ha hecho daño puedes decírmelo. Si te obligaron a algo o abusaron de ti en algún nivel podemos trata...- Comentó de nuevo el mayor, hasta que un "No es eso" De Peter, interrumpió el posible discurso. El peliplateado parecía temeroso, ligeramente ansioso se podría decir. La repentina atención que su ignorada vida personal recibía lo ponía inquieto, pues estaba desacostumbrado a ello.

 

-Es la ansiedad- Explicó, dejando una breve pausa antes de continuar- Cuando entro y me siento en las butacas el tiempo para mi empieza a correr en cámara lenta, literalmente. Cuando los maestros hablan, o dictan algo, es desesperante, parece que cada vez lo hacen más lento. Intento concentrarme, pero mi naturaleza es veloz, los 45 minutos se vuelven horas y mi ansiedad aumenta al no poder moverme- Intentó ser conciso, demostrando su desesperación y hastío en su tono de voz.

 

-Bueno, no sabía eso- Siguió Erik, comentando algo al azar para permitirle la palabra a Peter nuevamente.

 

-Antes lo podía soportar, pero después de pasar el tiempo con el yeso, el quedarme quieto por mucho tiempo ya no es una opción- Siguió relatando, moviendo sus manos a la par de la explicación, intentando dar un toque gráfico de su ansiedad.

 

-Hank podría ayudarte, los ansiolíticos existente para algo Peter- Ahora Magneto tomó la palabra, intentando reconfortar al menor- Mañana hablaremos con él sobre esto ¿Te parece bien?- Peter asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza, mostrando su entusiasmo ante la noticia, aunque por dentro no estaba del todo convencido- Pero debes prometer que no faltarás a más clases, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo antes de que te demos los tranquilizantes ¿Está bien? Solo te pido que vayas, si quieres no a todas, pero intenta ir a la mayoría- Agregó el mayor como "Requisito" Peter no rechisto y se limito a replicar con un "Sí".

 

-Ese no era el único tema del que quería hablar contigo- Se adelantó El Amo del Magnetismo, ganando la atención del menor, quien intuía a dónde iba la conversación.

 

-Bueno, yo también estuve pensando en ese tema- Replicó el Peter, sorprendido de su propia iniciativa, y también de la seguridad de su tono.

 

-Tenemos que mucho que hablar. Yo sé que no será fácil, que tomará su tiempo y que debemos esperar. Que no debo esperar a que me aceptes de un día para otro, porque la confianza y el cariño debe ser reforzada con tiempo, y estoy dispuesto a esperar, realmente quiero hacer esto, quiero que me veas como un padre- Objetó confiado, sintiendo una agridulce sensación paternal. Peter le brindo una sonrisa, no una jovial como la que solía portar, sino una esperanzada, de esas que reflejaban el más puro sentimiento de sosiego.

 

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que el menor imaginó, el estar senado durante horas no pareció afectar sus nervios. Erik sonrió discretamente al percatare de ese hecho, y no pudo estar más encantado. Peter hablaba de cualquier detalle insignificante, pues el mayor parecía interesado en cada aspecto de su vida, no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, aceptado y querido, sin dudas aquello no pudo ir mejor. Las cosas estaban mejorando, con Logan y con Erik, calor según su perspectiva. 


	2. Two Shot 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste :)

Sintió su cuerpo adormilado, apenas estaba consciente, se removió por unos segundos en la comodidad que su cama le ofrecía, hasta que su brazo palpó ligeramente un cuerpo extraño en su costado. Lo recordó todo. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, sólo así pudo asegurarse de que en realidad había alguien con él. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, vio el cuerpo plácidamente dormido del peliplateado. Pensó en lo tierno y apacible que se veía, se reprimió por ese pensamiento.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon con tal fuerza que no tuvo tiempo de meditar la situación. Una ligera opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, el castaño se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber disfrutado verdaderamente la relación carnal con el chico. Y se sentía aún peor por no arrepentirse de manera sincera.

Vio de nuevo a Peter, su rostro plácido reflejaba la serenidad y jovialidad tierna que el castaño jamás tendría. No quería arruinar a ese niño inocente, no quería que nada malo le pasara, no quería que el menor se viera afectado, él realmente deseo poder sentir indiferencia, pero lastimosamente le importaba el velocista.

Se levantó de la cama, se sentía aletargado, realmente se lo atribuía a lo rápido que estaba pensando su cerebro, irónicamente él se sentía tan lento. Buscó su ropa entre el suelo y las sábanas, de paso, por qué no, levantó también las prendas regadas del menor. Se puso su ropa, dobló la del menor para dejarla en la silla que yacía junto a su cama, acomodó todos los accesorios sin saber por qué lo hacía. Tomó un papel y un lápiz, realmente se sorprendió de encontrar ambas cosas con facilidad, con ello hizo uno nota:

_En la cafetería que está a dos cuadras, a las 8._

_-Logan._

La dejó doblada en su mesa de noche, usando su lámpara como pisapapeles, para evitar que ésta se cayera o perdiera. Esperó dentro de sí que el peliplateado encontrará la nota, o que se tomará la molestia de buscarla.

Era aún muy temprano como para ir directamente a la cafetería, así que, sin más fue a buscar un desayuno a la cocina principal de la Mansión. ¿Hambre? Realmente no tenía mucha, pero pensó que comer lo ayudaría a dilucidar y aclarar mejor la situación actual.

 _“Si te levantas en la madrugada con hambre, sólo debes ir al microondas, allí guardan la comida restante que nadie quiere, te puedes dar un festín con todo lo que dejan”_ Recordó las palabras de Peter, no pensó que necesitaría tal información, pero ahora le venía muy bien saber tal cosa.

Revisó en el microondas, un par de rebanadas de pizza y lo que posiblemente sea comida china, se encontraba adentro de él. Sacó la pizza, sólo una, pues tomó en cuenta que iría a la cafetería dentro de unas horas.

Se sentó en la mesa, quizá no era el mejor o más nutritivo desayuno, pero sin dudas tener algo entre los dientes le daba una sensación reconfortante. Lo ayudaba a pensar, esclareció.

Después de eso pensó, sólo eso, pensó, pensó y pensó. El chico le agradaba, era tan jovial y espontaneo,  era  todo lo contrarió a él. Tal vez por eso Peter estaba tan flechado con él. Tal vez simplemente Peter era un niño tonto que se fijó en el peor partido. Tal vez.

Logan estaba un poco molesto, recordaba la sensación del amor, recordaba el vació y el aleteó que se forma en el estómago,  la sensación extraña al tener el corazón acelerado, el placer y satisfacción al estar con la otra persona, el revuelo que se causa en el cuerpo y la paradójica sensación de mesura y calma. Lo recorvada todo, pero le molestaba saber que ya no podía hacer lo mismo _, él ya no sabía amar, y se había resignado a eso._  
  
Sabía que Peter se merecía algo mejor que un amor incompleto, la inocencia, pasión y deseo que tanto expresaba no merecían ser apagadas por un desamor injusto. Él lo sabía, y se sintió egoísta al desear ese amor desinteresado y puro. 

Él realmente quería ser egoísta para aceptar ese amor.

[…]

Salió de la Mansión, era sábado, ningún alumno o profesor merodeaba por los jardines, nadie lo vio, se sintió internamente agradecido por eso. Caminó unas calles, no sabía con exactitud por qué sentía que huía de una escena del crimen, por momentos tuvo ganas de correr kilómetros para alejarse, librar a Peter de la maldición que era tenerlo cerca. Pensó que, no importa cuánto corriera, el menor siempre lo alcanzaría, sonrió por eso.  

Al castaño le hubiera gustado presumir que todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando lo uso para reflexionar seriamente la situación, pero no fue así, él sólo se perdió entre sus pensamientos, dejo que sus piernas lo guiarán a cualquier lugar, mientras contenía su deseo para no correr en dirección a Peter. Se sorprendió cuando al fin había llegado a la cafetería, sintió que apenas habían pasado segundos, pensó que el tiempo de verdad es relativo.

Eran las 7:45, quince minutos antes, no se molesto al saber que tendría que esperar. Tomó haciendo en una de las mesas especiales para dos personas, rápidamente le entregaron un pequeño y sencillo menú, lo hojeó desinteresado, pasaron unos minutos, el camarero llegó con un “¿Qué va a pedir?” Logan pidió una café negro, algo simple para empezar.

Pasó aún más tiempo, los minutos se acumulaban y ya daban más de las ocho, dilucido que el peliplateado no vendría y que seguramente no vio la nota, de otra manera Peter hubiera estado allí lo más temprano posible. Imaginaba con claridad su rostro jovial y entusiasmado, cómo movía sus labios para pedir un pastel de chocolate, o cómo hacía un puchero al quemarse la legua con su bebida, lo imaginaba como si ya lo hubiera visto, decidió que sí quería verlo.

No se decepcionó totalmente al verse solo en la cita, lo vio como una oportunidad de seguir pensando, era lo que más necesitaba, o eso creía, él no sabía nada con certeza en ese momento. Por alguna razón le gustaba eso.

Realmente agradeció ese fin de semana.

 […]

Peter tenía un diario, tan cursi como sonaba, él tenía un diario, lo había tenido desde los 16 años en realidad jamás apuntaba nada, nunca ha llenado siquiera un par de hojas, pero lo atesoraba como una reliquia, _“Sentimental”,_ pensó.

Ese día decidió que debía apuntar algo.

_Cosas que debo hacer para ser mejor:_

  * _Ir a todas mis clases._
  * _Tomar mis pastillas._
  * _Hablar con Eri… Papá, hablar con papá._
  * _Abrazar a papá._
  * _Hablar con Logan._
  * _Besar a Logan._
  * _No ser tan yo._
  * _Ser más yo._
  * _Descubrir quién carajos es_ _«_ _yo_ _»._



Parecía tan sencillo, deseo que de verdad fuera así.

Quizá era él quien lo complicaba tanto.

[…]

Ya era lunes, un aburrido, monótono y fastidioso lunes. Logan no pisó la Mansión en todo el fin de semana, hubo un peliplateado que extraño su presencia. Peter fue con Hank para que le diera las benditas pastillas que lo ayudarían con su ansiedad, rogó porque sirvieran de algo. El mundo siguió girando y era medianamente bueno, todos estaban felices con eso.

El mayor debía dar clases, el menor debía asistir a ellas. Ambos hicieron eso. Ambos se vieron, y tenían las mismas ganas de hablarse el uno al otro. Sólo tenían que esperar al receso, sólo esperar.

_Como si fuera tan fácil._

[…]

Ya había llegado la tan ansiada hora del receso, el merecido descanso para los alumnos y profesores. Peter corrió por la Mansión, estaba emocionado, ya quería ver a Logan, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, quería hablar con él, quería hablar del sol, de la comida, de los libros, de la historia, de por qué lo había dejado solo todo el fin de semana. Formó una mueca al recordar lo último. Realmente quería preguntar eso último.

Peter rebuscó por los jardines de la Mansión, sabía que el mayor disfrutaba del aire libre, mucho más que la asfixiante sala de maestros, en cierta parte eran muy parecidos en eso, ambos anhelaban y disfrutaban la libertad. Aunque caminar por los jardines tampoco era de su agrado, ligeramente paradójico, quizá.

Cuando encontró al castaño, no pudo evitar consternarse enormemente. Logan, el fiero Wolverine, estaba tranquilamente sentado en una banca, dándole la espalda a un estanque, mirando directamente a un par de rosales y matorrales con flores llamado jardín, contemplando la simple belleza de éste. Si bien eso era normal, lo insólito fue que él tenía unas flores, _él tenía un ramo de flores._

El corazón del menor latía desenfrenado al pensar que aquello era para él, unas flores para él, un regalo. No puedo contener su euforia y corrió en dirección al mayor, llegando en menos de un segundo, literalmente.

Logan no se sorprendió ante la llegada abrupta y rápida del menor, simplemente sonrió y se recorrió un poco en la banca para darle un lugar a Peter, lo estaba invitando a sentarse. El peliplateado puso toda su fuerza para reprimir su emoción, aún así su entusiasmo era palpable en el ambiente.

Cuando el menor se sentó el castaño le extendió el ramo, no dijo palabra, sólo lo miró y le dio las flores, Peter las tomó y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendían, replicó un _“¡Gracias!”_ Con fuerza, y una sonrisa muy amplia, sentía sus labios adoloridos por tanto sonreír, su rostro se sentía caliente y sabía de sobra que estaba sonrojado.

Él no esperó el beso. La mano del mayor sujetándolo del rostro, juntando sus labios sin permiso. Peter correspondió después de un segundo de sorpresa, de algo servía pensar tan rápido. Sus labios torpes seguían el compás habilidoso que demostraba el mayor, era tan dulce y tan fuerte a la vez, la perfecta amalgama de contrarios.

Y ahí estaban besándose en una de las bancas del jardín, en pleno día, en público, sin censura y sin restricciones, eran tan libres que le daba miedo y era tan real que le dolía.

Ambos estaban tan completos con la compañía del contrario que no les importó el miedo o el dolor. _Ambos estuvieron muy bien con eso._

[…]

Era de temprano en un perfecto y radiante sábado, o quizá sólo Peter lo veía perfecto y radiante. El menor estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y un aire juguetón que parecía estar muy activo ese día. Logan no puedo evitar notar el excelente humor que su pareja tenía. Sonrió por inercia ante la imagen tierna del menor.

Se acercó hacia él y le plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios, fue corto y casto, pero logró sonrosar un poco al peliplateado. Ninguno de los dos pudo soportar la sonrisita traviesa que por alguna razón nació en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor?- Interrogó el mayor, mientras se servía una taza de café, ésta acción no fue ignorada por su pareja.

-No lo sé, simplemente estoy feliz- Explicó sin argumentar mucho, esperó unos segundos para olfatear el aire y llenar sus pulmones con el olor placentero que tenía el café. Lástima que él no debía tomar café.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Le ofreció su pareja al compadecerse de la imagen del menor. Este por su parte negó con la cabeza de una manera tierna. Logan se preguntó por qué todo lo que hacía el menor le parecía tierno.

-No debo, pero hay otra cosa que quiero…- Logan escuchó la frase y de inmediato pensó que el menor lo besaría o abrazaría, pero no fue así. En un segundo, una estela y una gran corriente de aire lleno la cocina. Cuando el menor paró de correr Logan vio lo que sus manos cargaban, sonrió con libertad ante la imagen de su pareja.

-Tenemos lo necesario para hacer hot cakes- Exclamó con entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, dejo todos los ingredientes en la mesa y se fue a rebuscar en la alacena un bol lo suficientemente grande. 

-¡A desayunar!- Gritó, y estuvo a punto de ponerse en acción para preparar la mezcla, pero algo, o alguien lo detuvo.

Cuando giró su rostro para ver al mayor no espero ver su rostro con una sonrisa tan jovial. El mayor lo sujeto de la cintura y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, no evitó presionarlo tenuemente contra su pecho, restregó ligeramente su rostro contra el menor, no le importó parecer un cachorro _. “Eres muy tierno”_ Susurró contra su oído. Peter se sonrojo un poco.

-Tú pareces un lobo- Afirmó el menor. Logan gruñó juguetón y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a hacer tu hot cakes- Declaró Logan. Peter sonrió por esto.

[…]

 Peter estaba feliz con su relación con Logan, Logan estaba feliz con su relación con Peter, Ororo estaba feliz por ver a su amigo feliz, Charles estaba feliz por ver a sus alumnos felices. Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo. Todo el mundo excepto Erik.

Apenas un día después de hacer su relación “Semipública”, el Amo del Magnetismo mostró su inconformidad y molestia, de una manera poco o nada sutil.

La pareja se encontraba sentada en el sofá, en una de las muchas salas que había en la Mansión. Era agradable pasar tiempo el uno al otro, aún cuando el menor no parará de hablar ni un segundo, de cierta forma esto le gusta a Logan, la efusividad y energía que el menor irradiaba. Curiosamente era el mismo lugar donde habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos cuando Peter tenía el fastidioso yeso. Y como ya antes había pasado, cierto mutante interrumpió su calma.

 -¡¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo, malnacido?!- Espetó abrupto y con un odio e ira palpable. Magneto no tuvo que preocuparse por las garras de Adamantium que nacían entre los nudillos del contrario, eran simple metal, tan controlables como sus pensamientos quisieran.

-Yo sólo quiero estar con su hijo, no tengo malas intenciones- Replicó con dificultad, Logan se encontraba paralizado por los poderes de Magneto, aún con esto su expresión  no tenía atisbo de miedo.   

-¡Mientes! Vil y sucio…-

-¡Erik!- Gritó una voz más juvenil, Peter se encontraba asustado y consternado por la situación, pero el semblante amenazante de ambos mayores lo hizo reaccionar. Con rapidez, uso su cuerpo como escudo enfrente de Logan, el mayor debatió con preocupación, pero Peter decidió ignorar sus quejas.

-¡Déjalo, lo lástimas!- Rogó el menor, usando su fuerza para bajar el brazo extendido de su padre, en un vano intento de detener su manipulación. Erik bufó inconforme y frustrado, pero antes las suplicas del menor dejó de aplicar fuerza sobre el esqueleto metálico de Logan.

-Estás equivocado si crees que te dejaré estar cerca de este malnacido- Profirió, para después tomar a Peter de los hombros para guiarlo detrás suyo, en una pose protectora. El menor se removió bajo el toqué del mayor y gritó “¡No!”, Logan reaccionó por instinto ante el grito de su pareja, saltando hacia el cuerpo de Erik, listo para atacar si parecía necesario. 

 El mayor reaccionó, y con una mano manipuló el adamantium que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Logan  para mandarlo volando a una pared, impactando con fuerza sobre esta, sin poder mover su cuerpo.

Logan se quedo incrustado en la pared gracias a Magneto, Peter no podía estar más preocupado por su pareja, así que vibró hasta que logró zafarse del agarré fuerte que ejercía su padre. En un segundo llegó a donde estaba Logan.

-¡No te le acerques!- Demandó con fiereza, pero el velocista ignoró su petición, y se apresuró en rebuscar con la mirada alguna herida grave sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Erik alzó su mano, con los ojos hirviendo en odio, lentamente comenzó a cerrar su puño, Logan gritó de dolor ante esto, verdaderos aullidos y alaridos de aflicción. Peter jadeo con miedo y desesperación, sin permiso cuantiosas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalándose con rapidez por su rojizo rostro.

Los tres sabían qué pasaría cuando Magneto cerrará su puño. Los sollozos del menor no fueron suficiente para calmar la furia de Erik, quien sólo brindó una expresión de preocupación, siguiendo con la tortura hacia Logan.   

Hasta que una conocida voz hizo presencia en su mente _“¡Erik, no!”_ Gritó ésta, con el mismo desespero que Peter. Magneto cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, dejando libre al castaño. _“No lo hagas, piensa en Peter”_ Siguió hablando la voz, Erik deseó tener su casco.

Peter abrazó a su pareja con preocupación, sintiendo calma sólo entre sus brazos. Logan lo apretó con ligera fuerza contra su pecho, quizá por el deseo inconsciente de mantenerlo seguro, o por el deseo consciente de tenerlo cerca.  

Charles hizo acto de presencia, después Magneto abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Se tranquilizó un poco. El profesor tenía un ceño fruncido con preocupación, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando su compañero,  no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Erik?- Cuestionó Charles, con una visible preocupación. El acusado lo miró receloso y molesto, no se digno en disculparse, pero sí en darle una contestación- ¡No voy a permitir que ese malnacido este cerca de Peter! ¡No sé qué intenciones tiene con él!- Su tono estaba inundado con una aura celosa y hostil. Charles no se sorprendió realmente ante esto.

-Peter ya es mayor, y sabe lo que quiere, no puedes entrometerte en sus asuntos, Erik. Déjalo ser feliz al lado de quien quiera- Lo escarmentó, el aludido vaciló un poco y soltó otro par de comentarios antes de asentir de mala gana con su cabeza.

-Tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre eso después- Advirtió el profesor hacia su compañero, Erik por su parte fingió indiferencia- Ahora, debes disculparte con Peter y Logan- Magneto se mostró incrédulo y molesto ante esto, pero el ceño serio que el contrario le mostró no le dio tiempo de titubear o rebatir.

-Está bien- Se rindió, para después girar su cuerpo hacia donde estaba la pareja- Lo lamento, quizá me deje llevar un poco. Eso no significa que no te estaré vigilando- Comentó eso último con un aire amenazante. Peter y Logan simplemente asintieron, un poco cansados de la situación.

**_Dos meses después._ **

Peter se removió entre sus sábanas sin abrir los ojos. La necesidad desesperante de usar el baño lo había despertado más de tres veces esa misma noche, gimió cansado y exasperado.

Su sueño había sido perturbado tantas veces que se esfumó poco a poco, dejando al peliplateado un ligero insomnio, quería dormir de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no, aferrándose al capricho de mantenerse despierto a pesar del cansancio que lo inundaba.

 Abrió los ojos en la plena oscuridad de su habitación, su visión no era la mejor y apenas podía distinguir algunos detalles, pero fue lo suficiente como animarlo a desfilar por el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta principal de ésta.

Al abrir su puerta, sintió la luz tenue del pasillo impactar contra su pupila, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos ante la molestia, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a dicha luz, después de eso tomó camino hacia la habitación de su pareja.

Decidió que no quería correr, _decidió_ , pensó que podría chocar con algún otro alumno que también se encontrará despierto y tuviera la mala fortuna de encontrarse, absolutamente no era porque su cuerpo estaba cansado y fatigado, o porque nuevamente tenía ganar de orinar, absolutamente no era eso.

El trayecto no le pareció del todo largo, sólo, quizá, un poco tétrico debido al ambiente frío y sombrío de la Mansión, no quería admitir que su cuerpo temblaba gracias a su aprensión y no a la temperatura helada de los pasillos. Cuando al fin llego procuró que el impactó de sus nudillos contra la madera fuera lo menos ruidosa posible, solo lo justo y necesario para alertar al mayor de su presencia, a pesar de ello, él mismo sintió como si sus golpes retumbaron a lo ancho y largo del pasillo.

Cuando el mayor al fin abrió la puerta, su ceño fruncido mostró su cansancio, y a pesar de la somnolencia que portaba, se esforzó para brindarle una sonrisa pequeña a su pareja.

-Peter- Susurró- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?- Dilucidó, dejando su duda al aire mientras él se abría espacio para dejar pasar al menor, quien le sonrió como agradecimiento y entro en la habitación del mayor.

-Sí, no pude dormir- Contestó, aún sin saber muy bien el por qué había ido a esa habitación.

-¿Pesadilla?-

-Mmm, no, de hecho es sólo un poco de insomnio, mi cuerpo no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche- Se excusó. Lentamente y con curiosidad pasó sus ojos por todo el cuarto, examinando todo con ahínco, como si fuese la primera vez- Y bien, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? Sólo será esta noche, si te molesto podr…- El mayor no dejo que continuará su frase, y se atrevió a interrumpirlo  con un _“Está bien, Peter, claro que puedes quedarte aquí”_ Y un asentimiento afirmativo.       

El menor se subió a la cama, era igual de suave a como la recordaba, las sabanas tenían el inconfundible y embriagante aroma de Logan, estaba impregnada de esa esencia natural y silvestre que siempre lo acompañaba.

Sin pedir permiso acaparó casi por completo las sábanas para enrollarse con ellas. En un esfuerzo para disminuir el frío que subía por su columna y hacía temblar ligeramente su labio. Logan lo miró con una mueca divertida, para después negar con la cabeza, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

Cuando el cuerpo del mayor se introdujo con lentitud en la cama, Peter se removió para brindarle un pedazo de tela y abrigar su cuerpo con un abrazo tenue. El peliplateado apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Logan, quien no protestó y decidió cruzar su brazo por debajo del cuerpo del menor, atrapando casi sin fuerza su cintura. Después de algunos minutos, ambos se encontraban dormidos de nueva cuenta.

[…]

Logan abrió lentamente sus ojos, despertando del trance cautivador que le brindaba su plácido sueño. Lentamente se conectaba al mundo consciente, hasta que en cierto punto de su despertar notó la falta de compañía, con descuido tanteo el resto de la cama buscando el cuerpo con el cual se suponía compartía el lecho.

La lentitud que su estar somnoliento se vio atacada por la preocupación que de golpe inundó sus pensamientos. El ruido fuerte de arcadas era la fuente de su preocupación, internamente se preguntó cómo es que no lo escuchó antes con tanta claridad. Sin pensar se acerco con presteza al cuarto de baño, donde él suponía venía el ruido.

Empujó la puerta para aventurarse dentro de la habitación, rápidamente captó la imagen de su pareja postrado en cuclillas frente el inodoro, con la cabeza por encima de la taza y sus manos apoyadas con desesperación en las orillas de ésta. El mayor no pudo evitar notar cómo Peter parecía devolver toda la comida del mes, _literalmente_ , no creía posible que esa cantidad de alimento pudiera haber sido ingerido o soportado por el menor.

Se abstuvo de preguntar algo como _“¿Estás bien?”_ o _“¿Te sientes mal?”,_ porque tenía la suficiente inteligencia para saber que _no estaba para nada bien_. Quizá Peter agradeció un poco esto. Pero no se mantuvo inmutable ante la situación, se acercó a su pareja, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar en ese momento, así que sólo acarició lenta y dulcemente su espalda, intentando ser lo más reconfortante que podía.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecían interminables hasta que el menor dejó de volcar alimento dentro de la taza. Las arcadas y los espasmos habían cesado poco a poco hasta desaparecer, y ya no derramaba lágrima alguna, Logan se fijó en esto y se apresuró a preguntar _“¿Quieres un vaso con agua?”_ El menor se encontraba un poco afectado todavía, pero se esforzó para articular un _“Sí”_ , su voz de escuchó terriblemente rasposa y claramente dañada. Ambos sabían que no podía decir más palabras en ese momento, así que Logan se disculpó un momento para salir, a por el deseado vaso con agua.

Durante los minutos de su ausencia, Peter intentó limpiar su rostro para eliminar las gotas de lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas y cerca de sus ojos, también aprovechó para lavarse un poco la boca con agua. Justó cuando iba a usar el enjuague bucal para deshacerse del sabor desagradable de su boca, el mayor interrumpió con el vaso de agua.

No sabía cuánta sed tenía hasta que tomó todo el vaso en segundos, jadeo necesitado de más agua, pero desistió de pedir más. Después de eso enjuagó más su boca, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente limpio.

-Debes ir al médico, estás enfermo, Peter- Manifestó el castaño, casi como si fuese un decreto o una orden. Peter contuvo sus ganas de entornar los ojos con hastío, pero no pudo contener el puchero que dibujaba su rostro.

-No lo estoy-Afirmó- Sólo comí algo en mal estado o alguna cosa así- Argumentó en su defensa, sonando más como una excusa que otra cosa.

Logan le dio una mirada, Peter odiaba esa mirada, reflejaba tanta certeza y seguridad, que parecía que gritaba un _“Sé más que tú, niño tonto”_ , quizá sí era verdad, pero no perdonaba el desdén involuntario que también mostraba. 

-Al menos deberías tomar una pastilla- Comentó el castaño, casi parecía más una petición que una orden.

-No creo que las pastillas normales me hagan efecto- Señaló Peter, después de unos segundos recordó de pronto el pequeño asunto de su propio medicamento para la ansiedad.

Formó una mueca de descontentó, pero no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, resignado. Logan miró estás expresiones y no tardó  en dilucidar cuál era el detonante de la expresión del menor.

-Me debo ir, tengo que tomar mis pastillas- Logan asintió disconforme, pero después sonrió con cierta dulzura a su pareja.  Antes de que el menor se fuera, lo sujetó de la cintura y le plantó un pequeño y esperado beso en sus labios, Peter sonrió cual colegial después de eso.

-Al menos prométeme que irás con Hank- Susurró a centímetros de sus labios, con un aire tan seductor que el menor sólo pudo asentir hipnotizado. _“Sólo si me vuelves a besar”_ , normalizó el peliplateado, no esperó mucho para que otro beso se plantara en sus labios.  

[…]

Peter no tardó mucho para llegar a su habitación, tampoco tardo demasiado para encontrar en frasco con las pastillas que debía tomar. Aprovechó eso para saciar la sed que antes no fue atendida.

Peter se recostó en su propia cama, no pensaba dormir, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza que se lo impedía, además de una sensación tenue de malestar y bochorno en su estómago. No supo que tenía su rostro tenso hasta que sus músculos cedieron y obligaron a relajar sus facciones. Suspiró cansado. _Cansado_. Esa era su nueva palabra.

Llevo ambas manos hacia su estómago, se sintió tan extraño. Todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, o quizá simplemente era él quien estaba fuera de lugar. Movió su lengua dentro de su boca, sus sentidos estaban fatigados al igual que él, odió el sabor molesto y poco agradable que no se borraba de su boca, odió el tintineó continuó y tortuoso que captaban sus oídos, odió el olor irritante que no dejaba su nariz, y sobre todo odió a su cuerpo por no ser capaz de soportarlos.

Agitó su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, quería estar en blanco, quería que su cerebro se apagara tanto como lo estaba su cuerpo, pero al parecer su mente estaba muy ocupada catando cada insignificante aroma, sabor o sonido a su alrededor como para aceptar sus demandas.

Un jadeo de escapó de sus labios, el dolor de cabeza se acrecentó y sintió cómo toda la habitación giraba errática entorno a él. La oleada de nauseas no se hizo esperar, su boca se lleno con saliva casi liquida y de sabor amargo. No pudo abrir los ojos, se obligó a correr a ciegas hasta el baño. Devolvió todo lo que su vació estómago retenía, se sorprendió a sí mismo por la tardanza de eso, ni siquiera sabía que podía vomitar con el estómago sin nada.

Dos veces en un día, él bien sabía que no iba a ser la última de ese día. Se enjuagó, de nuevo, lloriqueó exhausto con la cabeza gacha, no tenía fuerzas para levantarla y aceptar la imagen demacrada que reflejaba en espejo. _Demacrado_ , suena mejor que cansado.

Se incorporó de modo que pudiese caminar sin flaquear sus piernas, agradeció en sus adentros poder mantenerse erguido. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, su estómago escocía y sentía calambres en la parte baja de su vientre. _Mátenme_ , pensó, obviamente se arrepintió después, cuando su visión se vio atacada por sombras oscuras y sintió cómo el equilibrio abandonaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un profundo y frío negro, su corazón se encogió con miedo y latió con tanta fuerza como se permitía, pudo sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Hizo lo que sabía hacer, corrió, más inconsciente que consciente, lo último que vio fue el rostro estático de su amiga.

_Todo se apago._

[…]

La luz golpeó su retina, dolía. El aroma a medicina le quemó la nariz. La sensación de asco de su boca casi le provoca una arcada. Todo a su alrededor se escuchaba como estática, veía las sobras, sabía que gritaban, podía sentir la tensión.

Se esclareció todo, poco a poco de dio forma a las sombras y claridad a los sonidos. Logan, él estaba allí, vio su rostro tenso, distinguió el olor de su colonia y el sonido grueso de su voz. Erik, también tomaba presencia junto a él, sus ojos resaltaban sobre toda su figura, el aura que lo rodeaba con recelo, pudo sentir cómo el metal de la camilla se movía un poco, lo pudo sentir a él.

No sabía por qué discutían, su cuerpo no parecía hacerle caso a sus deseos de intervenir, se sintió mal de nuevo. Comenzó a temblar, las imágenes se hacían más y más lentas, ahora casi eran estáticas, inmóviles, como una fotografía que captaba la esencia del paisaje, él era la cámara. 

Su cuerpo flaqueó, la vibración enérgica y rápida de su cuerpo se convirtió lentamente en un temblor suave, lo suficiente para permitir la resolución normal de su entorno. Ahora todos lo miraban  a él. 

 _-¿Peter?-_ Una voz distante le hablaba, era fuerte, se escuchaba como un paradójico susurro por lo alto. Todos movían sus labios, no sabía de quien venía el sonido.

 _-Estás… Llevaremos… Hospital… Doctora Ceci… Mutantes…- Alguien_ le hablaba, pero Peter estaba demasiado ocupado luchando con la inconsciencia, sus oídos no se molestaron el escuchar toda la frase, quizá no podían hacerlo. Su mente pudo procesar apenas unas palabras antes de rendirse.

Y la oscuridad lo invadió de nuevo.

[…]

Se levantó, no de manera lenta, él era demasiado rápido. Su corazón latía errático, y no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba, sus ojos parpadearon miles de veces tratando de enfocar a los objetos a su alrededor, la luz blanca y penetrante no era de ayuda. Después de segundos se percibió con claridad y un poco más de calma en su alrededor.

Estaba en un hospital.

Tembló de manera involuntaria, no le agradaban del todo esos lugares. Supo de inmediato que no era ningún lugar de la Mansión, se veía todo tan pulcro y blanco, tanto que lastimaban sus retinas.

No sabía que estaba jadeando hasta que una voz lo llamo a serenarse. _“Está bien niño, cálmate”_ Esa voz, la reconocía perfectamente, giró su rostro hacia el lugar del llamado. Suspiró casi feliz cuando vio a Logan ahí, el mayor tenía el rostro marcado por la preocupación, sus facciones se relajaron un poco al captar la imagen de su pareja en un estado consciente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fue lo primero que pudo formular, su voz aún se sentía rasposa y débil, intentó tragar saliva para humedecer su garganta, pero su boca estaba seca. Una mueca de descontento de dibujo en su rostro.

-Estamos en un “Hospital” para mutantes en Salem Center- Respondió el castaño, su tono no delataba mucha seguridad. Peter parpadeó intentando procesar la información dada, recordó algo sobre hospitales y doctoras que había escuchado antes de desmayarse.

-¿H-Hospital?- Interrogó en voz alta, realmente fue lo primero que su boca pudo articular. 

-Hospital- Confirmó Logan- En Salem Center, con la Doctora Cecilia Reyes, una mutante- La información ayudó un poco a Peter a esclarecer su mente y saber dónde estaba. Después de unos segundos intentó decir unas palabras, pero nada salió de su boca y se obligó a cerrarla inconforme. Supo que el mayor se rió un poco de eso.

-Quizás estés un poco mareado o lento. La doctora nos dijo que era normal debido a tus síntomas- El mayor intentó crear algún tipo de conversación, pero su comentario hizo que una duda naciera de los labios de Peter.

-¿Ya saben qué tengo?- Preguntó, de manera casi instintiva un nudo de preocupación creció en su estómago, apenas con eso le prestó atención al dolor similar a un calambre que se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre. Se llevó una mano al lugar adolorido intentando sosegar el dolor con un débil masaje, esto no paso desapercibido por el mayor.

-Todavía no. Saber todos los síntomas ayudarían con el diagnostico- Respondió, con un tono tan suave que casi rozaba lo reconfortante.

Como si alguien la hubiese invocado, una figura femenina irrumpe ron rapidez dentro de la habitación, Peter se tensó un poco por el susto, no lo suficiente para hacerlo notar, pero sí para dejar su corazón a paso rápido. Logan no reaccionó en lo absoluto, como si hubiera sabido en qué momento exacto llegaría.

-Hola… ¿Peter?- Saludo dudosa mientras hojeaba unos papeles que estaban en sus manos- Sí, Peter. Soy la Doctora Cecilia Reyes, soy la doctora que se encargara de ti, ¿Está bien?- El peliplateado asintió hacia la joven morena y en cierto punto de la larga frase le devolvió el saludo con un tenue _“Hola”_.

-Mandamos hacerte pruebas de sangre para averiguar qué tienes exactamente, eso tardará un tiempo. Por el momento me gustaría que me platicarás sobre todos los síntomas que has tenido y desde hace cuánto tiempo- Peter estaba tan absortó escuchando a la doctora, que no prestó atención al momento en el cual su pareja se había retirado. No supo qué hacer exactamente después de la explicación de la morena, así que simplemente se aventuró a contar sus síntomas.

-Bueno pues, empezó hace unas semanas. Los primeros días no era casi nada, se sentía como un bochorno, después, al pasar los días el dolor, el hambre, la irritabilidad y el insomnio eran más notables y molestos-La doctora escribía todo sin perder detalle, parecía realmente fascinada- Después empezaron las nauseas y los mareos, generalmente eran en la mañana, pero se extendían casi todo el día- Peter relató esto y por alguna razón se sentía como si confesará un crimen o como si estuviese delatando a alguien.

-Muy bien, Peter. Ahora, ¿Podrías contarme algo de tus poderes?- Dejó su escritura ligeramente aún lado y lo miró fijo, el menor se cohibió un poco por su mirada expectante.

-Soy un velocista. Corro muy, muy rápido, tengo un metabolismo acelerado, pienso muy rápido, tengo mucha fuerza en las piernas y el abdomen, resistencia física, reflejos veloces, básicamente mi cuerpo está preparado para ser rápido en todo sentido. También puedo cambiar mis moléculas para atravesar objetos- Le explicó, intentado no saltar ningún detalle o poder importante.

La doctora asintió mientras apuntaba más en unas hojas, parecía muy entretenida en eso. Cuando su mano dejo de moverse le volvió a mirar, esta vez sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos de examinarlo ligeramente con los ojos abrió la boca con intensiones de hablar -¿No tienes nada más que decirme?-

-No realmente- Respondió el menor con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa, la doctora arqueó ligeramente su ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Mira, Peter- Enunció la morena mientras se quitaba los lentes- Los mutante generalmente creen que son humanos con una mutación y ya. Pero realmente somos una subespecie de los humanos que tiene características diferentes dependiendo de cada mutación, somos únicos de pies a cabeza y nuestra fisiología no tiene porque ser como la humana, aunque de muchas maneras seamos parecidos o compartamos enfermedades y síntomas- Peter comenzó a asustarse un poco con el discurso de la morena, así que simplemente asintió abrumado.

 -¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Voy a morir o algo así?- Su voz salió más débil y quebradiza de lo que había pensado, se reprimió por eso. En ese momento su corazón latía furioso y no podía regular su respiración, lo asustó pensar que se desmayaría de nuevo.

-Creo que tú estás embarazado- Esas palabras resonaron por toda la mente del menor, la sensación se sintió similar a un golpe en la cabeza, como un fuerte, doloroso y certero golpe de realidad en su cara.       

-Peter estás pálido- Le advirtió la joven con trenzas, el menor por su parte sólo pudo parpadear en un estado muy similar al shock.

-No sabemos con certeza todavía si estás embarazado, los exámenes nos dirán qué es lo que tienes exactamente, sólo te estoy preparando para el posible diagnostico final- Intentó consolarlo, o algo por el estilo. El peliplateado asintió, muy en sus adentros no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo tomar la noticia. No sabía si estar feliz o triste porque ese no fuese el resultado final. No sabía qué hacer si era verdad, ni qué hacer si no lo era. No sabía nada.

Sólo quería llorar.

[…]

-Peter- Una voz gruesa y conocida llamó la tención del aludido. Peter giró su cabeza y buscó con la mirada al ser al cual pertenecía la voz. Cuando la imagen de Erik se mostro ante él no pudo evitar el ligero nudo en su estómago, al igual que el golpeteo enérgico en su pecho.

-Papá…- Su voz no demostraba la efusividad ni la energía de siempre, trató vagamente de estudiar el rostro casi inescrutable que portaba el mayor.

-Nos asustaste niño. Por un momento de verdad pensé que te perdería- El corazón del peliplateado flaqueó al escuchar las palabras sinceras y aparentemente preocupadas de su padre. Se sintió aliviado al no percibir ira o enojo. Sin esperarlo, unos grandes brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo cálido y familiar, la sensación tibia y amena se sintió tan reconfortante que hizo chistar con fastidio a Peter una vez se acabó el abrazo. De verdad había amado ese abrazo. Amó sentirse amado.

-No quiero perderte- El lastimero susurro salió con voz cortada y frágil, el ambiente melancólico inundo de sentimientos encontrados al menor, quien ya no pudo retener las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos. La imagen sufrida y preocupada que mostraba Erik era devastadora, ambos cuerpos añoraban el sentimiento acogedor y comprensivo del amor. Ninguno pudo evitar las lágrimas.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, sus ojos chocaron con los del otro, afinando los sentimientos que compartían. Ambos leyeron lo mismo en el contrario, “Amor” estaba incrustado en cada centímetro de sus ojos. Los dos se dijeron “Te amo” sin mover los labios.

[…]

-Oh, Peter- Una voz conocida y con tono confortable interrumpió la meditación del peliplateado. El aludido no tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtener una serie de frases reconfortantes y miradas preocupadas.

-Hola, Profesor- Saludó el menor con mejor ánimo, dejando salir un par de sonrisas por el ambiente cálido que irradiaba el contrario.

-Te ves mucho mejor, Peter. Me alegra tanto que estés despierto, nos asustaste con los desmayos- Comentó con el mejor de los tonos, mientras veía al menor con una sonrisa amena, Peter aún con su estado no pudo evitar o camuflar el sonrojo tenue que coloró sus mejillas.

-No me lo recuerde- Agregó juguetón, siguiendo la plática con su tutor.

 Peter siguió conversando de la mejor manera con el Profesor, no le importó el ligero ambiente tenso que la habitación cargaba gracias a la presencia de Loga y de Erik simultáneamente. También intentó ignorar las posibles miradas fulminantes y retadoras que compartían.

En algún momento del día, la figura de su doctora hizo presencia de nuevo en la habitación, dejando a todos con la mirada expectante ante su esperada aparición. La doctora cargaba con unas hojas las cuales releía y hojeaba con ahínco. Peter sintió cómo su corazón se detenía un segundo al recordar la plática con la morena, la ansiedad lo carcomía lentamente y su cuerpo se sentía ajeno a la situación en sí. Realmente quería escuchar lo que la doctora tenía que decir. 

-Tengo los resultados de tus pruebas de sangre. Tienes niveles altos de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica, estrógenos y progesterona. Estas son, básicamente, hormonas del embarazo- Toda la habitación estaba en completo silencio cuando la doctora dejo de hablar, así que ella prosiguió  con el diagnostico- Peter, estás embarazado. Tu mutación no está ligada solamente a la supervelocidad, tienes ciertos dones fértiles como mutación secundaria- En ese momento todo el metal de la habitación comenzó a vibrar. Peter comenzó a vibrar. Logan tenía una expresión casi incrédula en el rostro, su ceño era difícil de descifrar. El Profesor, en cambio, tenía una plácida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Embarazado- Dijo Erik. Su voz era inescrutable, el peliplateado realmente quería encontrar alguna muestra de enojo,  incredulidad, sorpresa, felicidad, de lo que sea, pero no había nada de eso en su voz.

-Embarazado- Repitió Peter. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de un colapso que optó por calmarse inconscientemente, dejo de pensar tan rápido, pues sabía que aún con esto no podría asimilar la información.

-Embarazado- La voz de Logan sonó segundos después que la de su pareja. Su tono era casi tan insondable como el de Erik. Pero parecía que Logan mostraba más sorpresa.

-Tiene alrededor de un mes y unas semanas, todavía hay opciones si deseas no mantenerlo. De lo contrario, si tu decisión es concreta y decides conservarlo, deberás comenzar a tomar vitaminas y dejarás totalmente los ansiolíticos- Comentó la joven doctora, sus palabras interrumpieron en el shock colectivo que todos en la habitación sufrían. Ninguno dejaba su papel aletargado, Peter sólo asintió sin comprender, él no comprendía nada.

-Los voy a dejar para que piensen- Como advirtió, la doctora abandonó la sala en segundos.

Peter miró a Logan. Peter miró a Erik. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada que todavía no detonaba, pero estaba seguro que no faltaban muchos segundos para que lo hiciera.

-¿Vas a tenerlo?- Hablaron ambos castaños mayores al perfecto unísono. Sus tonos eran notablemente contrastantes, Logan se mostraba sorprendido y al parecer sobrexcitado por las emociones, Erik habló más adusto y con tono grave. El peliplateado no supo qué se supone debía contestar.

-Yo… _No lo sé_ \- Explicó para sí, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento, por instinto llevo sus manos a su abdomen, no pudo dilucidar qué significaba la sensación tibia en su pecho ni el hormigueo de su cuerpo, era similar a la ansiedad, pero tenía un dije placentero, por así decirlo.

-Deberías considerar abortarlo- Se escuchó la voz de Magneto, era fría, estoica, parecía como si encubriese otro sentimiento con fingida mesura sobria.  

-Tú no vas a decirle qué hacer- Fue la contestación en defensa de su pareja. Sus palabras sonaban beligerantes, su hostilidad hacía parecer que gruñía, quizá sí lo estaba haciendo.

-Yo soy su padre, puedo decirle qué hacer. No pienso permitir que cometa el error de tener a la creatura de una bestia como tú- La tranquilidad fría de Erik se convertía rápidamente en comentarios igual de hostiles y con oír molesto.

-Padre que jamás estuvo con él, tú lazo de sangre no te hace mejor para él que yo- Continuó con la disputa, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podría cortar con unas tijeras, estaba alterando ligeramente al cuerpo cansado del menor.

-¿Podrían guardar silencio?- En ese momento, Peter no supo decir si era su voz la que hablaba o la de alguien más, realmente no importaba mucho, la concisión y seriedad fueron los relevantes para callar a ambos castaños y darle un poco de paz al peliplateado.

Erik y Charles se dieron unas miradas, Peter no necesitaba estar del todo consciente o funcional para saber el significado de esas expresiones faciales, sabía de sobra que hablaban justo en ese momento, Logan también pareció notarlo.

Después de segundos de un tenso silencio ambos tutores se marcharon, aún con la mueca de descontento que Erik portaba. Ellos dos hablarían mucho, Peter sabía que así sería y se alegró un poco con eso, sabía  que el Profesor estaba de su lado, aunque ni él mismo sabía con certeza de qué lado estaba, o siquiera qué lados había.

-¿Entonces?- La única voz de la habitación a excepción de la suya habló de nuevo, haciendo temblar con ansiedad al menor. _“Entonces”_ Repitió el Peter. 

Peter ignoraba el hecho de que sus dos manos aún cubrían con recelo su estómago apenas hinchado, apenas lo notó cuando bajo la miraba a su torso hacia su vientre. La balanza se inclinó en la cabeza del menor.

-Yo quiero conservarlo, creo, no lo sé- En verdad él no sabía nada. Su voz era titubeante y baja, como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con un arma y su cuerpo estuviera inundado con miedo. Realmente sí estaba llenó de miedo. Desconcierto, sorpresa, temor, pánico, su mente no recordaba más sinónimos para describir lo que sentía y lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Yo entiendo si t-tú no quieres hacerte cargo, o s-sí prefieres dejarme, p-pero y-yo creo que q-quiero te-tenerlo- Su tono se cortaba más y más a como avanzaba la frase, tuvo miedo de dejar de hablar, pues sabía que rompería en llanto en cuanto las palabras abandonaran su boca. No se equivocó. El líquido salino empezó brotar de sus ojos y a correr libres por sus mejillas, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no gemir o jadear lastimero, pero fracaso y ahora su pecho subía y bajaba a la par de sus sollozos.

-Los niños jamás estuvieron en mis planes, Peter- _“Él realmente deseo poder sentir indiferencia”_ pero la sensación de calor en su pecho la conocía muy bien: Era amor. El más puro sentimiento de amor, _tan completo_ como jamás pensó que podría tenerlo. El menor lo hacía sentir completo, aún cuando él creía que sólo podría brindar un sentimiento roto de cariño.

Supo que el peliplateado le había enseñado algo, pero sólo en ese momento esclareció el qué era: Le había enseñado a amar de nuevo, _su amor ya no era incompleto._ Y allí, sin saber cómo, su mano tentó con delicadeza en abdomen del menor, sintió que algo en su pecho se volcaba y se le iba el aire. Sonrió, sonrió y vio a Peter, con ese ceño indescifrable de angustia, sorpresa y algo más. 

-Pero yo quiero tener a este niño contigo- Su cuerpo jamás sintió tanta serenidad como en ese momento, estaba decidido a aceptar el amor ese amor desinteresado y puro que le ofrecía el menor. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a entregar todo lo que tenía para complacer la demanda de cariño que el menor le exigía.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar y dar. Y no se sintió egoísta por eso.

-¿Hablas en serio?- La voz cortada sonó tan esperanzada que enterneció al mayor. Giró su vista hacia los ojos abiertos y con tonalidad rojiza irritada del menor, no pudo sentirse más seguro de sus palabras.

-Claro que hablo en serio, Peter. Yo quiero cuidarte, y cuidar al bebé que viene en camino- Los ojos de Peter brillaron con lo que parecía ser una amalgama de amor y esperanza ante el tono cálido y seguro del mayor.

-¿Y sabes por qué, Peter?- Interrogó, Peter lo miró con un ceño entre dudoso y ansioso por la respuesta- _Porque tú y ese bebé son lo que más quiero en este mundo_ \- Esas palabras llenaron de un sentimiento indescriptible al menor, su corazón latía tan rápido en un buen sentido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

No pudo soportar las ganas de acercarse al mayor. Jaló ligeramente su brazo para impulsar el cuerpo de Logan hacia el suyo, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros uno del otro, ambos compartieron la misma mirada dulce e ilusionada antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno y casto beso. Ninguno pudo describir la sensación de plenitud que compartían ante el tacto tenue del contrario, el pecho de ambos se llenó aún más con ese sentimiento adictivo y de sentir cálido, se llenaron mutuamente del anhelado amor que deseaban.

Logan le entregó su amor ahora completo. Peter le entregó su amor sincero y puro.

_Ambos estuvieron muy bien con eso._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, comparta, dejen su comentario y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y así :)  
> Por cierto creo son más de 8000 palabras ¡Uff! ¡Pronto escribiré más!  
> Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sabes, dejen su review y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. La segunda guindará sobre el M-Preg, espero que les gusté ésta. Por cierto: ¡Pasen por mis demás fics! Me ayudaría y quizá a ustedes les gustaría :D  
> Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, y por favor, si notan alguna comenten donde está para corregirla :)


End file.
